The Raven Second Eldest Son
by Esmi blood
Summary: Ritsu kept hearing someone calling him a weird name but why and how come does he have threes brother and is he a Raven prince like Hiro-san and Saki? Or just his imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiro-san and Saki were talking on the phone and Nowaki was happy now ever since he saw them talking about the people that raise them but happy to know that they're brothers and need their to find their other two brothers.

"We need to find Kraeho and Nyko" said Saki

"I know but be patient okay" said Hiro-san

"Find let go find some hea.." Saki was interrupt when Hiro-san slap his mouth when Nowaki came in the living room

"Everything all right" he asks

"Just find?" Hiro-san lied

"Ok then"

Nowaki left with the girls to the store while Hiro-san and Saki talk when they're gone after the door was close shut Hiro-san punch Saki in the head

"You idiot remember we can't talk about the Raven or us being one of the four sons of him"

"Right sorry"

"I better sent Father blood to Kraeho"

"We know who he is but?"

"But he doesn't know the real him?" Said Hiro-san finishing the sentence for Saki

Hiro-san give the bottle of the Raven blood to one of the crows and off they went "Kraeho, once you drink the blood it will flow inside your body just like our" thought Hiro-san

Meanwhile the crows landed in someone apartment it was messy and so all the crows fly around the apartment cleaning the whole apartment which took them a few second until Ritsu came in all the birds escape flying through the door and Ritsu duck cover whiling the they disappear into the air

"What the fuck was that?" he said

Takano-san came to the hallway "What happen?" he asks

"Nothing just a figment" he lied

Masamune place his forehead against Ritsu who was turning super red "What are you doing?" he snap

"I'm checking to see if you have fever"

"Hai"

After a quick check Masamune took a kiss from Ritsu and went back to his apartment with a smile on his face. Ritsu touch his lips where Takano put his on and smile while blushing and went his apartment.

Ritsu nearly fell down when he saw his apartment all clean from top to bottom "Is that why those Ravens were here?" he thought

He trip on something and hit his head on the coffee table hard "Ouch!" he shouted. Ritsu saw the thing he trip on it was a small black bottle in a shape of a bird which he have a note on saying "_My beloved second eldest son_"

He open the bottle a dark red liquid there was no flavor of it "Should I drink it?" he thought

There was a knock on the door he left the bottle in his bag where he kept the manuscripts of his author but the bottle was inside his pocket he was really frighten but the red liquid looked tasty he took a sip

"Bitters Sweet" he whisper

He couldn't resist himself but he drank the whole bottle of the weird red liquid he feel nostalgic he couldn't breathe or walk he tremble down on his knees seeing a man only two years older than him

"Just sleep along with the Raven blood that flows your body" he said

Ritsu vision was going all black but feeling something grow inside made it easy for him to fall deeper into slumber "What is this feeling " he whisper

"Kraeho one day you will remember" thought Prince Hinoyano

**Hope you like this first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Do not own JR or SIH

Ritsu woke up hearing someone calling him a weird name "Kraeho wake up" said the voice.

"Kraeho?" he whispers

"Kraeho father is waiting for you"

"Stop calling me that?" he shouted

"Kraeho" said a deep voice

Ritsu turn around saw a huge Raven he started running and running till he fell through at a dark black hole until he woke up nothing but a nightmare he was breathing very heavily of fear

"Onodera, are you alright?" asked Takano-san

"Takano-san why are you here?" Ritsu shouted

"I came to give you the manuscript that you drop then I saw you pass out from the floor"

"Oh, sorry if I made you worry"

"It okay I'm happy that you're safe"

Takano-san place a kiss on Ritsu cheek who was blushing really bad but Takano could't hold it anymore he pin Ritsu against the bed "Wait Takano-san" shouted Ritsu

Takano-san slid his tongue into Ritsu mouth wanted to kiss him so badly, Ritsu tilted his head to make the kiss deeper loving the feeling of Takano tongue inside his mouth that he'll never admit to him

As they broke away catching their breathe Takano-san unbutton Ritsu shirt sucking on his neck

"Uh...Takano-san" Ritsu moan

Masamune finally release his mouth from Ritsu neck and slid down starting licking his nibble while his finger play with the other one

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhh..."

Enjoying this moments until Ritsu phone started ringing which it ticked Takano-san off "Who is it?" he snap

"An old friend Hiroki"

"Answer it!"

"Hai"

"Moshi Moshi Onodera speaking"

"Oi, Onodera it Hiroki I was wondering could you come to the park tonight"

"Why is something wrong?"

"Nowaki and I just got into a fight"

"Why?"

"It too painful to talk about it"

Ritsu heard Hiroki crying through the phone "Ok I'll be there in a moment"

"Thank you"

Ritsu hang up his phone and started buttoning his shirt again "Takano-san I gotta go and help a friend of mine"

"Find" said Takano-san

"I'll make it up to you"

"How?"

Ritsu turn all red he lean close to Takano-san face slid into his mouth twisting and turning his tongue inside his mouth when he broke away a long saliva connected their tongue

"That ...how" Ritsu stumbled

Takano-san smile kiss Ritsu cheek and off Ritsu went to the park to find Hiroki

**Meanwhile at Hiro-san house **

Hiro-san smile and laugh when he hang up the phone "Nice job on lying Hinoyano" said Saki

"It my specialty" he said

"You gonna go now"

"I know just let me transform into Hinoyano"

Hiro-san grab his circlet once he wrap around his around a raven came and landed on Hiro-san chest the beak stab it and became nothing but strap of black feathers that were sticking onto his body and ripping his clothes his was wearing.

He shouted of pain as the feather finally became nothing but black clothing having his up in the air like a Raven preparing to fly and finally the wings on his back appear and he flew out the window.

Onodera ran at the far side of the park saw nobody expect a note and two black bracelet with black wings on the back of each "Hiroki call me here"thought Ritsu.

"Ritsu" said a voice

"Hiroki" shouted Ritsu came running to

Ritsu when he saw Nowaki with him but he notice that his eyes aren't blue but more like purplish night-sky "Is something wrong with Nowaki eyes" Ritsu ask

Hiroki put his head against Nowaki chest "No, there original like that when he come outside at night" he lied

"What about the fight?"

"We made up sorry we I waste your time"

"No, it okay"

"Nowaki wait by the light pole at those trees over"

"Are you sure"

"Hai, now go"

"Hai, Hai,Hai"

Nowaki kiss Hiroki cheek and walk over to the trees where Hiroki pointed them while Hiro-san gave a slight smile on his face "So do you like the gift I left" he asks

"Yes, they're beautiful" he said looking at the bracelet

"Do every wonder why your not like your parents"

"Huh?"

"Surely you do at why you keeping hearing"

Hiro-san lean over to Ritsu ear and whisper "Kraeho so much" he said. Onodera eyes widen how did he know about that name and when did he know about it but Hiro-san laugh "I was only kidding" he lied

Hiro-san smile and walked to his lover at the trees he was waiting at they kiss for a little bit and started walking home. Ritsu was kinda scare at the moment but he decided to forget about it.

On the home Ritsu saw though he could forget about that name but he didn't it was like a ringtone inside his head _"__Kraeho, Kraeho, Kraeho"_ Ritsu cover his ears and ran the rest of the way home "Stop it, Stop it don't call me that" he thought

But the name keeping ringing in head again and again like a broken records playing the same tune all over again while the needle spin through the crack of it hearing the same sound and voice

"Why do I keep hearing!" He shouted

**Hope you like the second chapter sorry for the long delay**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Do not own JR or SIH**

**Sorry for the long delay **

"Kraeho come home" said the voice

"Stop calling me that" he thought

Ritsu chest was feeling tighter and tighter "Help...me..."he said. Suddenly a wind blow against him he look up seeing a man dress like a huge black bird "Who...are..you?" he asks

"Prince Hinoyano"

"What? Prince ...Hinoyano?"

"That right your Eldest brother"

"Eldest brother?"

"That right the red liquid inside that bottle you drank is the Raven blood that now flow inside your body just like mine"

"This ...is ...impossible"

"Just dance with me and you'll see your past"

Hinoyano uses his Raven magic to take him and Ritsu at the far side of the park "Dance with me" he said. Ritsu slowly got up to his feet taking Hinoyano hand slowly dance a Pas de Deux together.

Ritsu heart was healing very slowly as he dance with Hinoyano somehow a vision came up to him he see three men fighting inside the castle until Prince Doka came his feathers change from white feathers to black feathers

**Flashback **

"Kazima...our lost brother" Prince Nyko stumbled

"That right I have return home this invading can't last long"

"So what do we now" Kraeho

"I'll erase our memories and won't see each other again for a long time"

"But we finally saw our saw lost brother"

"I know but we'll see each other again in 500 years the future"

**End of Flashback **

Ritsu open his eyes looking at Hinoyano "Who am I?" he asks

"That you have to answer yourself" he said

"It was nice meeting you again little brother"

When Hinoyano was about to leave he said something to Ritsu "Before I forget i want you to meet Hiroki at M. University tomorrow morning"

"Hai"

"Good there something he need to tell you"

"Like what?"

"That is a little"

"Wait!"

It was too late Prince Hinoyano all disappear into the air "What going on now? Am I going crazy?" he thought

**Meanwhile at Hiro-san house **

Hiro-san was on the roof of his house looking the beautiful starry night "Ritsu, you are my brother like Saki and will find Nyko to resurrected Father" he thought

Nowaki look outside seeing Hiroki sitting on the roof "Hiro-san come back inside before you fall" he shouted

"Coming"

As Hiro-san climb through the window a raven landed on the window land crowing at Hiro-san "Get your friends and follow Kraeho and protect him and his friends"

The raven called again and flew out with some other crows following Ritsu home and guard him everyday and night it will be important for him and his brother to be guarded.

"Father just hang in there we'll save you I promise" Hiro-san thought

**That it for this chapter sorry if it shor**t


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Do not own JR or SIH **

The next morning Ritsu went to the M University he rode the train only took him about thirty minutes and another twenty minutes to walk over there once he arrive there no one was here until he looked up the roof seeing Hiroki sitting up there.

"What the hell?" said Ritsu

He ran inside and took the stairs that lead up to the roof "Hiroki what are you doing on the roof?" Ritsu asks. Hiroki turn to his side seeing Ritsu at the window "I'm just relaxing" said Hiroki

"Relaxing! Are you crazy? This is dangerous"

"I'm fine just come sit next to me"

Ritsu swallow slowly just keeping his balance while he walk on the roof "This is scary" he thought. He slip a little but mange to keep his balance back when he finally sit down next Hiroki

"What do you want me here for?" he asks

"Just follow me" said Hiroki

They walked across the roof and Hiroki pull an old metal ring that open a secret passageway as Hiroki lead Ritsu into the dark passageway "Where are taking me?" Ritsu asks

"Don't worry about it?"

As they stop in the middle of the passageway "We're here" said Hiroki

"What? We only walked half to passageway"

"I know"

"Then why we stop?"

"There something you should know about Prince Hinoyano and Prince Kazima"

"How do you know them?'

A black wind was blowing around them when that was over Ritsu look around finding Hiroki "Where Hiroki?" he asks

"You get it do you Kraeho"

"My name is not Kraeho and where Hiroki?"

"I am Hiroki"

"What?"

"Surprise dear brother"

"I don't understand Hinoyano, how can you be Hiroki and my brother"

"This birthmark tell the truth"

Prince Hinoyano show the birthmark that was on his shoulder only a black mark in a shape of a Raven. He grab Ritsu left hand and flip it on the back of his hand was the same birthmark that Hinoyano had. Ritsu eyes widen from the birthmark that he had whenever he was a kid Ritsu thought that it just a bad bruise "Now do you believe me?" said Hinoyano

"No" Ritsu said in a sad tone

"Kraeho the birthmark prove..."

"I don't care about it! I'm not Kraeho! And I don't have any relative!"

"Kraeho! Just listen to me!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Ritsu started walking back on the roof carefully trying not to fall down "Hiroki...Hinoyano...Whatever you're name is, I'm not Kraeho just an ordinary guy with an ordinary life" he thought

Suddenly he slip and fell off the roof "Ritsu!" Prince Hinoyano/Hiroki shouted

Another black wind came it caught Ritsu and put him gentle on the ground with no harm at all "Who are you?" Ritsu asks

"I'm your younger brother Prince Kazima but my human name is Saki"

"Now do you believe me?" said Hiroki

The black feathers that were spinning around Hinoyano and Kazima were transforming back into humans "Please Ritsu have know the truth that flashback you have it what happen five hundreds years ago"

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it anymore" Ritsu shouted

When he walked away Hiroki and Kazima watch him leaving "Just give him time" said Saki

"Ok"

All the ravens were crowing like telling him to go after Ritsu but Saki and Hiro-san were getting annoyed by it "Shut Up!" they both shouted. Everything went quiet when the ravens stop crowing

"We better go and get heart shards for father" said Hiro-san

"Right"

As they were transforming back to the Raven's sons they flew off leaving only black feathers behind but someone and that was Misaki who was spying behind a tree who was really shock for what he saw "Sensei is it really true?" he thought

Meanwhile Ritsu was walking back to his apartment until he made a phone call to his mother "Mother, I want to ask you something?"

"Well what is it?"

"Am I really your and father son?"

"What do you ask that?"

"Doesn't matter! Am I really your and father son?"

**That the end of Chapter 4 sorry for the long delay**


End file.
